


Manager or Boyfriend

by Squidsy24



Category: Home Again (2017), You Me and Him (2017)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Manager/Player, Rock Stars, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Austen has to maintain composure at one of John's meet and greets with his fans.
Relationships: Austen Blume/John Helm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Manager or Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> This ship is like a prequel to a potential story that I may write, depending bon if you guys want more or not❤

The morning sun fell in through the black out curtains filling the master bedroom of the flat. This only really affected one of the men who were laying on the king sized mattress. Austen grunted slightly and shifted up to avoid the small beam of light. In doing so his boyfriend beside him, John, was forced to move his hand down off Austen's bare stomach. The change in feeling stirred John enough to get him to wake up.   
"Morning Baby. " John whispered. He picked his head up slightly causing his ruffled, product filled, hair to spring upwards.   
Austen smiled and reached over to kiss John, who leaned in to graciously accept. "Good morning Honey, how'd you sleep last night? "  
" Could be worse I suppose, especially if you weren't around to hoard the duvet. " John smirked and finally put his head back down on the pillow.   
Austen pulled back the covers and shivered slightly at the feeling to the cool air on his legs. "Well don't worry I'm going go start breakfast. " he said. He stood up and stretched his back. John watched the muscles ripple and withheld the need to pull the older man back down to bed with him. Austen turned back to face him and spoke, "Also don't forget you have the fan meet and greet/ signing today. "  
John sighed, "Okay Mr. Manager, " He pulled the duvet off himself as well, still as naked as he was the night before. He walked around to Austen's side of the bed and kissed his cheek, "promise me I'll get my boyfriend back when it's over? "   
Austen nodded and started going through his suitcase to find a suitable outfit. While this trip to England was mostly meant to see John, he still had a job to do. There was an up and coming band about a half an hour from where John lived. After the meeting he planned on going back to see John and perhaps bring him some food.   
John didn't have the biggest fanbase, but he was fairly well known especially in Britain. He usually opened for bands and brought in about a hundred or so people. He was famous enough to be doing well and have a fandom, but his name wasn't common for most people. Nevertheless John was content with his minor fame.   
Austen got changed quickly and left the bedroom to start breakfast: John's shower still running by the time he was ready to cook. 

"You're not wearing that," Austen said sternly, looking into his coffee mug.   
"And why not? " John asked. He put his hand on his hip, just below the mesh black material.   
"Well as your manager, I must remind you, your audience includes young teens and it's a bad influence. " He retorted   
"Okay and as my boyfriend? " He raised his eyebrow and reached for the plate Austen prepared for him as well as the coffee mug.   
"As your boyfriend, you don't want to see me jealous. Especially when we both have two days off. "  
"Well that's just enticing. " He leaned over the counter and pushed his hips up to show off his black skinny jeans. Austen eyed him over his coffee mug. "Well I got to get on then. "   
He grabbed a slice of toast and opened the front door. John looked back to Austen and said, "Don't wait up". With a wink he was out the door. 

~~~

Austen was going over the speed limit as he went to the meet and greet. He knew that John could handle himself fine, but something inside him drew him to protect John. He arrived when there was only an hour left. The producer tried, and failed, to look as nonchalant as possible, carrying some crushed takeaway in order to get close to John.   
" Hello Austen. Fancy seeing you here. " John said as he approached  
Their relationship had yet to be public knowledge, although many of the bigger fans had suspensions. Some went so far as to do in depth studies of both of them which brought up uncomfortable conversations, especially when strangers could name your children and friends with ease.   
"John, I uh just came by to check on things and give you some food. " He responded knowing full well John had eaten breakfast 2 hours ago.   
"Thank you. You sticking around? "   
"Yeah I planned to. " 

Austen loomed behind John, making sure that most conversations between fans ended with small talk. 30 minutes of Austen dismissing people passed when a particularly interesting duo came up to the table. It was a mother and daughter, the daughter looked about 16-18 years old and was far too excited to make much since. The mother however, looked like she was on a mission. They paid for an autograph and a picture. Unsurprisingly, the mother camera kept glitchy and took blurry photos. It wasn't the poor camera quality that bothered Austen, it was the fact that every time they would pose the women's hand reached lower and lower down John's shirt.   
"Okay that's enough of that move along ma'am, we have other fans to attend to. " Austen said to the woman sternly. She gave him a nasty look, her daughter's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Once she was gone John had already moved back to behind the table. He looked back at Austen with his eyes full of mischief and winked. 

~~

The next hour only added more opportunities for John to subtly tease Austen. On a normal basis, none of these would have affected him as they did, but given the outfit and the mother who flirted without a care, feeling built on themselves. John could feel the energy radiating off of him, with every bite in his voice and swallowed breath. They got into the elevator with an older couple quickly behind them. Austen gripped John's hand and interlaced their fingers to maintain composure. 

By the time they got to John's flat, neither could hold much back. Austen playfully pushed John back onto the bed. The producer took off his pants as his partner backed himself up the bed. Austen came back to the bed and kissed John's lips, the kiss becoming more heated as he helped him out of his tight jeans. He quickly discarded his boyfriend's jeans followed by his own shirt, tossing the articles into a far corner of the room. Austen moved back the straddle the younger man's hips. He moved his hands up under the mesh shirt slowly and kissed John's stomach as it was revealed.   
"I've wanted to do that all day, " Austen said as he pulled the shirt off over John's head. "You knew all along what you were doing, didn't you? "   
John looked up into his eyes, which were dark with arousal, and nodded quickly.   
Austen reached for the arms that were on his hips and pushed them up against the headboard. John's breath hitched at the sudden movement. He titled his head upwards and turned his head into his right arm.   
The man above leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, it's all going to pay off, but not without some patience. "

Austen came back into the bedroom with two bottles of water, a flannel and a small plate with strawberries. John was still laying down on the bed when he sat beside him. "I told you I'd make it worth it." Austen said as John leaned up slowly to avoid the soreness he already felt.   
"It most certainly was worth it. " John sighed. He took the water bottle and ate a few strawberries. Austen paid little attention to the items he brought. He instead focuses on the hickeys and bruises he left on the man beside him. Austen took pride in every mark on John's body. 

When John fell asleep on him as he always did, Austen would inevitably trace the marks he left. Then before he too would sleep, he would whisper, "I love you John. " into his boyfriend's ear. The boyfriend would smile, mouth out the words, 'I love you too Austen, " And finally fall asleep.


End file.
